


16

by kimchungha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchungha/pseuds/kimchungha
Summary: Seungkwan and Vernon have been inseparable since the first time they spoke to each other. But what happens when they’re forced to be separated? How will they go back to each other?





	16

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my first work and definitely the longest thing i’ve ever written. I hope you enjoy it <3

_** 2014 ** _

It’s here. The day Seungkwan was trying so desperately to avoid, the day he had to say goodbye to his home, to his friends, to his  best friend.

“I’m sorry, Vernon, I’m so sorry, I’m leaving you, I didn’t want this. I wanted to stay here but my mom won’t let me. I don’t know what I’m gonna do without you.” Seungkwan sobs into Vernon’s arms. “I promise you, you’ll be fine, it’s going to be okay, we’ll see each other again, like you promised, you promised you’d come back once you’re done with high school, and then we will see each other again and everything will go back to how it’s supposed to be. And we’ll be together again.” Vernon says and places a kiss on the other boy’s forehead while they tighten their grip on each other.  _ I will see him again, I will see him again, I know I will.  _ Seungkwan repeats to himself. 

“Don’t read my letter until you get there, Kwanie.” “I won’t, don’t read mine too. Do it tomorrow, when you know I won’t be here.” Saying that out loud hurt and he could tell it hurt Vernon as well when he looked up and saw the tears on his face that he was trying so hard to keep to himself, just to prove he could be strong for Seungkwan, but it’s okay, Seungkwan knows.

_** 2019 ** _

Cleaning, oh how Seungkwan hates cleaning his room. But his roommate has been scolding him enough for him to give in. He stumbles across an old box, one he brought from Jeju when he came back to Seoul. And it’s still there, Vernon’s letter. “I can’t believe it’s been 5 years...” He mumbles to himself.

_ “ Dear Seungkwan, _

_ I hope you’re not cheating and reading this if you’re not in Jeju yet. I hope you landed safely, I hope you settle down well. Please don’t be mad at your mom, she’s only doing what’s best for your family, I know you know that. _

_ I just want to tell you to never forget about me, I won’t forget about you, not ever. Not even in my next life, Seungkwan. You will always be in my heart, I’ll always feel your presence even if you’re not physically with me. I  hope  know our paths will cross again. I’m looking forward to the day we’ll be reunited again. We can’t break our promise. We still have an entire life ahead of us so I know we will meet again, even if we’re not 16 anymore it will be just like it. Until then, I will miss you.  ♡ ” _

Seungkwan just sits back and lets his mind wander to when he first met him, they were 12. Vernon had just arrived from the States, thankfully he could speak korean well enough. They were sitting in a bench outside their school waiting to be picked up by their parents. “At first I thought you wouldn’t be able to speak the language.” “My dad taught me while growing up, I’m Vernon by the way.” He puts his hand forward for a handshake. “Nice to meet you, Vernon. I’m Seungkwan.”  _We were such awkward kids, I’m glad that went away quickly_.  He thought.

“Are you done cleaning?” Seungcheol snaps him out of his thoughts. “Hm?” “I asked if you were done cleaning your room.” “Uh yeah, sure, I was just looking at old stuff...” He’s a bit shaken up, even after so many years, everything feels so fresh. Like barely any time passed. “Are you okay, Seungkwan?” The older boy asks. “Yeah, it’s fine, I’m okay... I just realized I’ll never see him again. It still kinda hurts, you know. I still miss him.” “Hey, I understand it must hurt, but you gotta let go, Seungkwan. You can’t keep on living in the past with hopes you two will meet again miraculously.” Cheol says while patting the smaller boy’s shoulder. “I know, I know, but- it’s just so hard. I don’t know why or how but when I came back to Seoul I really thought I’d have him back and everything would like when we were just kids again.”

Spring is almost over, the days are getting longer and hotter out here. Seungkwan thinks about the letter he found a few days ago, he can’t stop thinking about it.  _Gosh Seungkwan just let go, it’s pointless. You won’t see him again, stop living in the past, let go. Now you’re seeing things too, and it’s like he never changed in your mind, still the same tender and gentle looking boy, just like when we were 16. He just looks slightly different, maybe a bit bigger. Wait-_ “Boo Seungkwan?” What feels like a walking dream interrupts his thoughts. “Y-you’re not real, I’m seeing things. It can’t be.” “Oh my god. I- I cant believe it’s really you.” The other boy looks at him in awe with his mouth covered by his hand and his eyes glistening and sparkling with tiny drops of water. “Vernon. I-“ He gets cut off by a hug, a big warm hug, a hug that feels like coming home. And he hugs him back, so tightly that they might break each other’s bones. They take a few seconds to collect themselves after. “I still can’t believe it’s really you. How did you find me?” Vernon asks still shaking a bit. “I didn’t, I was just walking around the park, to clear my head, but it wasn’t really working and I thought I was dreaming for a solid minute when I first saw you. I still can’t tell if I’m dreaming.” “You’re not, this is very much real.” They’re now sitting in bench in the park, just like when they first spoke to each other. “I thought I’d never see you again. How has life been treating you, Kwanie?” His heart speeds up at the sound of the not so familiar nickname anymore. “Uhm, I’m in college now, I had to stay in Jeju for a while longer than I was expecting because I had to help my mom but then I finally managed to come back...” He pauses thinking wether he should continue or not but Vernon is just looking starstruck at him “... you know, when I came back the first thing I did was visit your home... but you weren’t there. I never thought about the fact that you could move out... that so much could change over the years.” Vernon nods “I never thought I’d move out either but then, I don’t know, life happened quite fast you know... gosh this is so surreal. The first month or so after you left I was an absolute wreck, I would just tell everyone I was tired from studying or because of the lack of sleep but I think everyone knew it was bullshit...” He chuckles.  _He still looks as cute as ever with his gummy smile_.  “...We were so clueless at the time, don’t you think?” “Hm? What do you mean?” “I’m pretty sure even out parents could tell we liked each other.” This caught Seungkwan off guard making him turn quick to face Vernon but he was fiddling with his ring.  _He still wears the ring I gave him before I left, just like I wear his necklace_.  Seungkwan could tell the other boy was blushing. He just put his hand on top of Vernon’s. “I think everyone could tell actually... I think we were just scared to truly act in our feelings... We were so dumb... I wish we could go back sometimes, I think I’d do things differently.” Vernon smiles. “Like what? What would you change?” “I just, I don’t know, I wouldn’t let us waste our time by not being truly together... you know what I mean?” The lean into each other, just a few inches away. “Yeah, I do. But we can’t go back can we?” Vernon turns to Seungkwan who’s already staring at him. “No I gue-“ He gets cut off by Vernon’s lips on his. And it feels strangely familiar. Like it was meant to be. It feels like home. And they embrace each other. Vernon cups the smaller boy’s face while Seungkwan carefully and softly runs his hand through Vernon’s hair. And in this moment it feels like they’re 16 again and didn’t waste any time.


End file.
